Computer-assisted surgery (CAS) systems may be used for various surgical applications including hip replacement surgery. For instance, a CAS system may be used in determining the appropriate version and inclination angle of a prosthetic acetabular cup to be implanted into a patient during a surgical procedure on a hip joint. Version and inclination of an acetabular cup can be calculated relative to various anatomic planes and axes. Evidence suggests that it may be advantageous to calculate version and inclination relative to a coronal radiographic plane. Existing CAS methods for calculating version and inclination relative to a coronal radiographic plane often involve intraopertative identification of landmarks on the pelvis which increase patient post-surgical discomfort and/or increase the time required to perform the surgical procedure
Accordingly, there is a need for a simplified system and method to plan and perform a surgical procedure to implant an acetabular cup according to a defined version and inclination relative to a coronal radiographic plane. Moreover, there is a need to enable more accurate calculations of version and inclination with minimal intraoperative manipulations to the patient. Furthermore, there is a need to reduce the overall time that is spent on anesthetizing and performing surgical procedures on the patient.